


Incambiable

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jossed, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megumi habría preferido que el pueblo simplemente hubiese desaparecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incambiable

Sotoba siempre había sido un pueblo aburrido.

Aun con la novedad de los Shiki eso no había cambiado, en gran parte porque los mismos habitantes que no entendían nada y vivían conformes en sus diminutos mundos eran los que se habían levantado de la muerte.

E incluso los Kirishiki, tan diferentes a todos, querían quedarse en semejante lugar, aun cuando los que quedaban vivos en el pueblo estaban intentando matarlos.

Megumi nunca había podido entenderlos y ahora que se encontraba literalmente entre una estaca y una pared, deseaba que Sotoba hubiese desaparecido con la caída de un gran meteoro en lugar de recibir la visita de esos seres que habían cambiado su vida y muerte, porque al menos si ella sobrevivía un fenómeno como ese al fin podría alejarse para siempre de ese maldito pueblo.


End file.
